Ordeal
by Marius Creb
Summary: Dr. Orpheus wants Triana to meet the woman he's been seeing. She brings Dean for moral support, leaving Hank to his own devices. He entertains himself by spying on Brock and Rusty. WARNINGS: Slash, and a brief encounter with an OC.


Disclaimer: This characters in this story are property of Jackson Publick, Doc Hammer, and Adult Swim.

---

Triana stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair while Dean sat on her bed, gleefully watching her every move. For the first time since her mother left, her father had decided to take the plunge and start dating again. She couldn't say she blamed him. After all, lately she was either at school, hanging out with Kim, or spending time with Dean. She guessed her dad was probably getting lonely, and she'd wager that he needed a break every now and again from goofing aorund with the Order of the Triad.

That didn't mean she liked the idea of meeting his new girlfriend. She knew the unlikelihood, but she still hoped that her parents would eventually get back together. How was that supposed to happen if he found someone new? _Maybe this is just a midlife crisis or something, _she thought. It didn't matter, though. He had asked Triana to give her a chance, and she would. Thankfully, he let her bring Dean.

"Triana, don't worry. You look great," Dean said confidently.

She sighed and set down the brush. "Thanks," she said over her shoulder.

"Pumpkin, are you almost ready?" Byron inquired as he walked past her doorway.

"Yeah, Dad, just hang on a sec," she replied.

"No hurry. We don't have to leave for another ten minutes."

"Got it," Triana said, sitting on the mattress next to Dean.

"Are...are you upset about something?" the scrawny teenage boy asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Triana rested her head on his shoulder. "I just...this whole thing is..." she groaned angrilly.

Dean turned bright red at the weight on his shoulder. He suddenly became aware that they were alone together in her bedroom. When had Doctor Orpheus started trusting him so much? Suddenly emboldened, he ran his fingers through her violet hair. "Don't worry," Dean cooed, "Your dad cares about you a lot. I'm sure if you don't like this lady he's seeing, he'll end it. That has to be why he wants you to meet her in the first place, right? To get your approval?"

Triana lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" she whispered.

Dean froze with uncertainty. His gazed was fixed on her full, lavender-painted lips. He wondered if he should... Impulse got the better of him. He leaned in and awkardly placed his lips on hers. Their first kiss. Realizing what had happened, Dean pulled back abruptly, leaving Triana to stare at him.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Byron appeared in the doorway, and they were both grateful he had not arrived three seconds earlier. "All right, time to go!" he said songishly. Dean and Triana exchanged looks and rose from the mattress to leave the room.

-----------

Hank sat in the living room watching TV. On a normal Friday night, he would be hanging out with his brother, but tonight he was on some some super weird date with his girlfriend, her creepy magic dad, and his new girlfriend who was probably a Dracula lady.

He was bored out of his mind. He decided to go find Brock and see what he was up to. He turned off the TV and walked down the hallway. When he got to Brock's room, the lights were out. Brock wasn't there, but for some reason, Rusty was. Hank watched, perplexed, wondering why his dad was going through Brock's nightstand. Maybe he and Brock were doing some kind of science experiment! He stood out of the way and observed Rusty opening the nightstand drawer and retrieving a black box with gold letters which read "Magnum". Hank was riddled with curiousity about what was going on.

He pressed himself against the wall so his dad wouldn't notice him when he left Brock's bedroom and headed down the hall for his own. Hank pursued. Rusty walked into his own room, and shut the door. Luckily for Hank, it bounced when it hit the latch, leaving it slightly ajar. He could barely make out what was going on, but he did hear what sounded like a rubber band snapping. Brock and Rusty moved so that they were right in Hank's line of vision, and it looked like Rusty was in Brock's lap. Brock was lifting him up and down and breathing heavily.

"Whoa, Brock's so strong he can bench press Dad!" Hank said to himself. Realizing this wasn't much of a feat, he decided to go back to watching television.

----------------

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late," a black-clad blonde said, sliding into the booth next to Byron. "My cat ran out when I tried to leave my apartment. I had to catch her and bring her back inside."

"The waitress has already taken our drink orders," the necromancer informed her. "I assumed you'd want your usual coffee."

"Thanks, babe," she replied, setting down her vinyl purse. "But where are my manners? You must be Triana," she said politely.

"Yeah," she replied expressionlessly. "That's me."

"I've heard nothing but great things about you, and I'm very pleased to finally meet you," the woman beamed.

"Same here," Triana said with a smile. She felt Dean rest his hand on hers under the table.

"And I'm Dean Venture," Dean piped.

"He's my boyfriend," Triana said. That was the first time she'd referred to him that way, and she wasn't really sure it was accurate, but it felt wonderful to say it. Suddenly this whole ordeal seemed a lot more bearable.

-------------------------------

A/N: This was my response to a prompt that Pretty in Scarlet sent me. I tried to make the bit that was from Hank's point of view sound like Hank, if that makes any sense.


End file.
